


eidetic

by goldencliche



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Love at First Sight, Mutual Pining, Photographer! OC, Photographs, Strangers to Lovers, Unsaid feelings, Work setting au, includes OC, polaroids, rich stockholder! Ukai Keishin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29285616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldencliche/pseuds/goldencliche
Summary: eidetic — comes from the Greek word εἶδος (pronounced [êːdos], eidos) which means "visible form".
Relationships: Ukai Keishin/OC
Kudos: 1





	eidetic

**Author's Note:**

> This is by far the closest commissioned fic to me because this is a gift for a special twitter friend we have. I am really thankful I got to write this fic! Special thanks to a.k.a hotdog for the wonderful prompt plus freedom you gave me in writing this <3
> 
> To the OC in this fic, I hope you enjoy our small birthday gift to you *u*

There are a lot of things the mind could hold intact for one's lifetime but it is not always that an individual could keep track and process everything, and that's when the mind sometimes betrays the body, when the mind decides to forget, the body could only agree and the sense of resistance will never be possible.

Remembering will always be paired with forgetting, but forgetting could never be followed with another remembering, and that is what Roma has been believing since she witnessed how a friend of hers, Saeko, has slowly forgotten the people who had been part of her life, after she got caught in a car accident and roughly hit her head, causing concussions and led her to this phenomenon any person wouldn't want to experience; losing the memory of someone you love.

Roma fixed the side table where Saeko's other friends placed their gifts for her. Though Saeko could barely remember their names, they decided to stay for quite some thirty minutes and talked about what Saeko could recall. They were kind, Roma thought.

"Do you want to eat something?" Roma asked and pulled a package from one of the paper bags. Saeko shook her head and turned away from Roma, who watched her friend struggle to recall what she couldn't remember.

  
  


That was seven months ago. Saeko could remember almost half of her lifetime and Roma monitored how fast Saeko remembered most of them. The first time Saeko had called her by her name, Roma cried on her palms. 

Roma then witnessed that at some period of a lifetime, forgetting could be followed by another remembering.

But Roma can't just trust that "some". It may be a little-to-none chance that the mind would be always that generous to give back what it took once. Roma can't just trust this phenomenon.

&&&

In the middle of a conference where young stockholders gathered to introduce a foreign business in the country, Roma was one of the few photo journalists who has been invited to cover the event. 

There were very few people from the government to welcome these young multi-millionaire men from various parts of Southeast Asia and Roma could tell to herself how lucky she was to have her lens capture every bit of this event.

"It's lunchtime, we are free to leave our posts," Saeko taps Roma on the shoulder, "don't you wanna eat first?" Roma looked at Saeko from her shoulder and at that moment, she sees this not-so-early- comer young investor, she supposed, because he is literally having a barricade of people happening around him and he looks like he's hella rich. 

"Yuhoo, Roma…" Saeko waved a hand in front of Roma's face, in hope to wake her up from a sudden daydream.

"Ah! Yeah, sure. Let's eat." The two walk by the sideline of the red carpet and Saeko's sure she hasn't seen Roma pinned a kind of that look to anyone before, well they have been friends since highschool, she should've known if something's up.

"Hmm, you got a good eye, huh." Saeko lightly nudges Roma by her left rib. Roma isn't even fazed by two nudges so Saeko had to repeat herself.

"Ha— what?" Roma finally looks at her friend, with this keen look from someone who's ready to defend herself against some teasing that hasn't been mouthed yet.

"Keishin is cool, isn't he?" The two reached the table assigned for guest journalists and Saeko looks straight to Roma's eyes, trying to catch a hint that she's about to deny what Saeko had observed.

"What who? I don't know any Keishin." Roma sips from the mineral water bottle provided by the organizers. Little did she know, she has her eyes pin back to this latecomer hunk in a suit and black headband and the next thing happened, Saeko was back on pulling her leg. 

"That. That's Keishin. Ukai Keishin." Roma swears to all gods she heard a sharp click inside her head after hearing the name that she had to blink twice in hope to get rid of it. 

"I know him, you know…" Saeko speaks again, not even pulling away from pinning Mr. Ukai with her gaze. Roma rapidly turns her head to Saeko. She's missing something, she doesn't even get what her friend is trying to tell her.

"Sorry, what?" Roma asks unconcerned. She sips again from the bottle and then twists the cap back.

"Want to have a drink with him?" Roma squeezed the bottle even before she's able to seal its cap completely and the only one she could blame for that is Saeko. 

"Is that a yes? I can message him right here, right now." Roma can't believe what she's hearing from the lips of her friend who just got half of her memory back. How did she even remember Ukai Keishin who doesn't even go here if not out of business? And she's trying to put up a mixer or something?

&&&

Roma would be lying if she had turned down Saeko's offer to have a drink with one of the prettiest, richest bachelors right now. Of course she would love to share a table with Ukai. Of course she would love to talk to Ukai. Of course she would love to know Ukai, distant from what everyone knows about him. 

She wants Ukai Keishin and that's why they are here.

"Yeah, and one Martini, for her." Keishin looks at Roma with a nod as he passes the menu back to the waiter. Roma hasn't drank anything and yet she could feel her ears and cheeks heating up. She thinks Ukai Keishin's look is enough to intoxicate her, but that would be pathetic, to look this drowsy without drinking any alcohol yet. Right?

A familiar voice interrupted Roma from overthinking about Ukai Keishin sitting in front of her. 

It's Saeko. Her main bitch. The mastermind of everything that is happening right now.

Saeko charades behind another co-journalist and tries to tell Roma to smile a bit and give Keishin an eye contact. Roma raises a brow and talks back to Saeko with his eyes and pressed lips, testing the scope of their friendship where they could talk without actually talking.

**["Smile and talk sexy! Ukai likes that!"]**

Saeko hopes Roma could actually understand what she's trying to say through her charades skills.

**["I'm taking my time, you know!"]**

Roma talks back, with her brows alternately raising up.

The voiceless talking between them continued until Roma heard a deep voice clearing his throat and by the moment she looked in front of her, Ukai Keishin's eyes were on her, with his elbows leaning on the table and clamped hands under his chin. Roma almost dropped herself off the chair and she swears she heard Saeko trying so hard to conceal her squeals. 

"So, you're Roma." Keishin smiles with his eyes still pinned on her. Roma heard him talk but her mind could barely process what he said.

"Ah, yeah…" That isn't even a decent answer to tell to a high-maintained guy with an eight-digit account balance and Roma starts to feel sheepish to talk again and back up what she had said.

"Ah," Ukai puffs, "hope I'm not making you feel agitated…" He looks away as he puts a hand on his nape. Cute, Roma thinks.

"Oh," Roma losses from her chains that's reserving her since they got here. "no. Actually, it's just… I don't know what you would like to talk about, that's why I'm… yeah…" Roma sips from the glass right away as the waiter places the martini in front of her. She almost choke herself so Ukai passes her a fold of tissues.

"Hey, you alright?" The rich hottie asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm sorry, this is embarrassing." Roma wipes the corner of her lips and looks at Ukai with slight defeat on her face. She's wasting Saeko's effort in doing her a major favor she won't be getting in the next ten years and it frustrates her.

"No, it's fine. It always happens." Ukai smiles.

It doesn't always happen. Roma wants to slam the table and let her frustration out loud. 

"Photography would be nice to talk about…" Ukai presses his lips tighter as he traces the body of his glass with his index finger. Roma felt something rumble inside her chest, just by looking at the motion Ukai did with that finger.

"So...you like photography?" The rapport care of the topic Ukai had chosen has slowly binding them together without them even knowing it. And the fact that Roma does photography for a living just heightened Ukai's excitement as he relayed interview-type of questions to her, as if slowly unfolding a beautiful life story in front of him.

Ukai thinks he likes Roma.

&&&

It's been two months after the event and the main event after that where Roma had the chance to talk with Keishin about what came up following the topic in photography, like literally everything they could think of, and Roma could barely do anything without Ukai crossing her mind. 

She hated it.

No, she hated that Ukai has been always crossing her mind, but not her inbox.

Roma puts a cup under the dispenser and waits for the red beam to light up for her to fulfill her caffeine odyssey when Saeko jumps behind her.

"If you ever break this, you have to glue this up. I don't want any other cup." Roma hisses as she pulls the mug from the dispenser and gets her first sip for today.

"Did he text you?" Saeko blatantly asks with this smile Roma couldn't guess if it's out of teasing or she's just too giddy to talk about Ukai with her.

"No. Why." Saeko laughs as Roma plainly spoke and passed by her, carrying a huge mug of coffee, looking like she could fit her face inside it.

"Are you mad because he isn't texting you?" Saeko hit a nerve right there, but not a nerve that would get her into trouble.

Roma's mad because it is only Ukai who asked for her number, and not the other way round. She got nothing to text nor call to begin with, so even if she feels like she wanted to make a move first, she just… she just can't do that. She doesn't have Ukai's number.

"I have his number," Saeko nudges her by her rib. 

"Saeko, I get it. You're being the best friend anyone could have but," Roma sits on her station. "if he doesn't text me then maybe he doesn't want to talk to me. He may even forgotten about me already." Roma starts to click on her mouse and do some work and is surprised Saeko isn't doing the same thing by now. 

"But he likes you."Saeko expressed a protest with a hint of provocation in a high tone.

"No, he doesn't." Roma replied without even looking at Saeko. 

I am the one who likes him, not the other way round. Roma thinks.

&&&

Roma stares for more than five minutes on her phone screen. If the device could talk, it would probably call out Roma for immense staring and judging and internal panicking in front of it.

_[ **Sender: ****-***-****** _

_Sorry for the late message, Roma. I was having a lot of meetings with certain people :( wanna hang out?_

_Btw, it's Keishin.]_

Roma can't barely hold on her phone in fear of accidentally tapping the message and left Ukai on read. She has to construct her reply well before opening the message, how long it may take.

She decides to call Saeko, just to scream out the tension to her and lighten up her head. 

"Yes?" Saeko speaks right away.

"He messaged me." Roma puts her hand on her waist as she walks on her living room from here and there, tapping her fingers on her lower left abdomen.

"What who?" Roma hears Saeko crunch on something crispy inside her mouth as they speak at this moment.

"Ukai Keishin. He's inviting me to hang out with him." Saeko could feel Roma's heartbeat racing by the way she talks from the other line and that's why she had to chuckle. Her strong-willed, confident and powerful friend is getting flustered over a text message— oh how she's loving the turning of events.

"Man, just say yes if you want to. I know you want to." Saeko mouthed just like that what Roma has been struggling to reply to that message. 

"I don't think I can—"

"Hang out with him once more. You might not be able to get that chance ever again." Roma feels how those words go through her ears and travel to her spine. 

Remembering will always be paired with forgetting, but forgetting could never be followed with another remembering.

At that moment, it came up to her— Roma finally tells herself— Ukai Keishin won't even remember her in the next two weeks but she will always remember Ukai even after she got into other events, got to meet other guys, got to talk to them about photography. Roma would not be able to forget him. 

"Okay. Fine. I'll just update you." Roma waited for Saeko to end the call and think of what she really wanted to do with this chance, with this once in a lifetime chance she wouldn't get again anytime sooner.

Make him fall in love with her so he won't forget her, too? Give him the best day he has never had so he can keep it as a core memory? Or just turn down a million-worthy offer— a date with Ukai Keishin and go back to the life she had before?

Roma is now decided and she would like to make this happen. Perfectly.

&&&

"Are you alright?" Roma could barely hear what Ukai is saying because of the loud music inside the club. It isn't the type of club where people could just sit and drink and chill in silence, which Roma is more familiar with, but a type of club where there are random people dancing along the way starting from the entrance. 

As Roma is having a culture-shock moment with her, Ukai pulls her by the waist to guide her where his friends' table were. Roma almost froze on her feet when Keishin's large hand cupped her right waist.

"Y-Yeah, I'm good." Roma uttered shyly.

"Keishin!" A friend, Roma believes, approaches them not even halfway in reaching the table. 

"Yo, Aki…" Keishin reaches for Aki's hand. He looks younger than Keishin, though taller than him.

"Oh, mind introducing the chic?" Roma saw Aki nudged Ukai by his arm. 

"She's not a chic. She's my date." The average reaction time for a human to an audio stimulus is 0.17 seconds but it took solid five seconds for Roma to realize what Keishin had told Aki.

"Oh, sorry I didn't know. My apologies…. "Aki takes a bow to Ukai and her and then lead their way to the table.

&&&

"So you're a photographer? Can you take good photos?" A blonde, fair lady keeps on asking Roma about it, almost implying that she wants Roma to take some pictures of them. For free.

  
  


"Alyssa, she's not here to take photos. She's here to have fun." Ukai interrupts and looks at her eyes to give her assurance that Ukai will be here to back her up anytime, from anyone.

"Just one group photo… Please?" Allysa insists. Roma grip lightly on her pouch and is about to stand up for a mini photoshoot when Keishin holds her hand.

"Excuse us." Roma finds herself catching up to Ukai who's walking fast, unbothered by the random people by the entrance. She feels Keishin's grasp around her hand, tight enough not to let her go but not too much to make her feel uncomfortable. Roma could be like this all night.

"Where are we going? She asks as they reach the parking lot just in front of the club. 

"To have some fresh air." Ukai lets go of her hand and immediately pulls out a cig and lighter from the inside pocket of his suit. As much as Roma could deny it, she just can't ignore the fact how hot he looks as Keishin lights up his cigarette. She wants to engrave this on her core memory, she wants to have it on a piece of paper and turn this moment into a tangible thing she could touch whenever she misses Ukai.

With a slight feeling of doubt, Roma flashes a phone camera onto Keishin to do the thing. She doesn't even have to use a professional's camera or to adjust the settings of the phone camera on her hand to get a high-quality picture. 

Ukai Keishin as a subject is enough to make this a high-quality picture.

"Hey, hey what are you doing…" Ukai cracks a grin and attempts to block Roma's camera facing him. "Are you taking a picture?" Keishin got the chance to grab Roma's hand that's holding her phone and pulled her closer to him.

Roma gulps and looks up at Keishin. He's literally looking down at her with his hooded eyes and face covered with thin cigarette smoke.

"I, uh…" Ukai pulls her even closer. "You're what…" His voice feels like a cold metal touching Roma's nape, and Roma had limited her breathing, and had a weird pattern, too.

Keishin looked at Roma for another three seconds and pressed his lips on her. He then detaches from the kiss even before his tongue desperately ask for an entrance to Roma's mouth. He had to detach pretty fast.

"S-Sorry—" Roma holds Ukai by the nape and proceeds to where they discontinued. Ukai didn't even see how much alcohol did Roma drank and her mouth doesn't taste much of any alcohol. She tasted like cherry, must be her lip balm or something.

Roma is becoming afraid, as soon as Ukai reaches her arched back and pulls her closer to his chest, that everything must be because of all the alcohol he had been drinking since they got here, that everything will be forgotten after he sober up, that her first kiss will never be anything as a drunk make out by the parking lot.

Ukai breaks from the kiss and leans his forehead on Roma's. 

"Fuck, now I'm sure… I like you…" 

&&&

Roma used a polaroid printer to turn a certain memory of Keishin into something tangible. She has been praising modern technology in giving her a lot of help when it comes to these matters.

It has been a week, and Keishin hasn't called her yet, though it's reasonable. Her boyfriend had just become one of the billionaire bachelors, according to Forbes and a trail of potential partners in the industry has been taking Ukai's time.

Roma could barely grasp around the fact that she has been dating Ukai Keishin for about nine months now and to see him mostly everyday on the news, the ads along the expressway, she had come to a thought that everyone has a good memory of Keishin, respectively.

The day in a life of a billionaire bachelor's girlfriend isn't as much of an extravaganza. It's more of a cycle of longing, sending kisses via calls and texts, and sleeping in front of a video call just to shorten the distance between her and Keishin but Roma can't complain much about it. She signed up for this. She knew how busy a billionaire stockholder would be and it isn't a hidden fact that Ukai has to rest when he has the chance.

A ring from the living room startled Roma so she had a run towards the phone. It isn't always that someone calls her through the landline. Must be something important, or from Ukai's team.

"Hello?" Roma speaks.

"Babe, yes, hello?" It's Keishin. Roma wants to cry but Keishin would know that and would be very worried for her. 

"...hi." Ukai knew already that Roma was about to cry and the only thing that would stop her from crying is to know that he is going home, which he can't tell her right away. 

"Babe, don't cry now … shhh." Ukai looks at himself in the mirror and fixes his headband. He is about to go see his girlfriend but he wants it to be a surprise.

"I missed you so much, how am I supposed to not cry…" Roma sniffles. Ukai finds it adorable.

"I love you. I love you. I love you." Ukai mouthed from the other line. 

Roma traced her eyes on the photographs she has been collecting in the past nine months of dating Ukai Keishin. Some of the pictures are too personal and intimate to be printed outside so she decided to buy herself her own polaroid printer. They were hung nicely on the wall just beneath their room's entrance. 

Those pictures hold every single core memory they had in months and Roma's favorite was the one she captured outside the club, the same day they had their first kiss and the same day when Ukai confessed to her. 

"I love you too." Roma trails her finger along the curly telephone line as she tries so hard not to sniffle the second time around.

"Are you coming home?" Ukai Keishin is at the verge of announcing that he's coming home to Roma, that he's coming home to his girlfriend but he had to keep it a secret.

"Not yet, babe." Roma feels her chest clenched but she can't do anything about it either, and she knows Ukai would come home whenever he has the opportunity to come home.

&&&

Roma is frozen on her feet. She has a lot to say but her mouth is tightly pressed together as she tries to bound her tears by her lids.

Ukai had to reposition his knee because it feels weird to kneel for about two minutes now. He thinks his weight is another thing, it's all over his knee cap.

"Babe?" Ukai tries to get Roma's attention who's stuck on him looking alternately at the ring on his hand, to his eyes. "Will you marry me?" The billionaire bachelor asks again.

"Babe…" Roma cried on her palms. She thinks Ukai knows the answer, so why isn't he putting the ring on her finger? He should know her answer.

"Babe?" Ukai smiles awkwardly, and the idea of Roma saying no had come up at the back of his mind. Is Roma doesn't ready for this? Is this too early for a nine month span of dating? Ukai's mind goes on loop.

"Y-Yes," Roma yelps, almost sounding like she has swallowed what she's about to say. She's new to this. She doesn't know which-what to react, and the fact that it is Ukai Keishin who's asking her the question every person would want to hear from someone they love just heightens her agitation.

"Yes? You will marry me?" Ukai exclaims as he stands up and meet Roma's eye level. "You will marry me?" Ukai smiles are all over the place as he cups Roma's face.

"Of course, I will marry you!" Roma pulls Keishin by his arms and presses her cheeks on his chest where she could hear her now-fiance's heartbeat. She may not express how much happiness she's feeling right now but she believes Ukai knows she is. Ukai knows her that well.

&&&

"Hmn," Ukai puts a hand on her leg and presses his nose on Roma's. He thinks it's too early for a honeymoon, but he just missed her girlfriend turned to fiancee and he wants to hold every inch of her. He wants Roma all to himself.

"I missed you much." Roma smiles in between their faces, and takes a glance on the diamond ring on her finger. She puts her palm on Keishin's bare chest, and takes a look at this overall scenery she could now call hers— the ring, the man in front her. It's all hers now.

"I love you, Keishin. I love you so much." Roma presses her lips onto Ukai's and then she feels her lower lips getting bitten lightly. She likes it whenever Ukai bites her lower lip, where she could feel his breath scattering from her cupid's bow to the corner of her lips.

Ukai trails her large hand under Roma's shirt, leaving a warm patch of touch in between her spine. Ukai deepens the kiss and alternately biting on Roma's lower lip and leaves pecks at the corner of her mouth. Roma smiles while Keishin is on her lips and that's the sexiest thing Ukai wants to see every time. He wants to see Roma smile under his kisses and touches. He wants to see Roma happy right in front of his eyes.

"How many babies do you like?" Ukai holds Roma's hand resting on his chest. He wants Roma closer, and he wants to pull her even more, until they become one.

"Ukai, you're a busy man. We can't afford—" Roma pauses, as she feels Ukai's hold turns into grasp, and Roma knows there's something other than cuddling Keishin wants to do here.

"Keishin…" Ukai presses his lips on Roma, and intertwines his fingers onto hers. Roma feels hot and Keishin wants to feel her around him. He wants Roma all to himself.

"I love you." Keishin utters in between their kiss. "I love you, I love you…"

#

**Author's Note:**

> To the OC who just got engaged with rich stockholder Ukai Keishin,
> 
> Thank you so much for being such a wonderful anitwt friend and for giving everyone happiness with those random and non-random fanarts and sketches you post. 
> 
> We appreciate your efforts and hard work! You are loved! Happy, happy birthday!
> 
> ps. sana hindi lang candle ibblow mo today <3
> 
> -k2


End file.
